Extrañamente familiar
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has despertado en una habitación que no es la tuya? Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que ese lugar no era el sillón de su departamento, ni la cama de John, ni siquiera la suya. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked_._

_Beta: Lizie CoBlack_

Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, es creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doley, y este fanfic utiliza la versión de Steve-Prometo temporada y no la escribo-Moffat y Mark-Soy amigo de satanas-Gatiss. No gano nada con esto.

Extrañamente familiar.

¿Alguna vez has despertado en una habitación que no es la tuya? A veces no necesitas abrir los ojos para saberlo, simplemente lo sientes, en el aire, en la disposición de la luz, en como las sabanas se acomodan contra tu cuerpo, la almohada misma parece diferente.

Ni siquiera tuve que abrir los ojos para saber que éste lugar no era la cama de John, ni la mía para el caso y definitivamente no era el viejo sillón de mi apartamento. Me mantuve quieto, ojos cerrados, a la espera del primer golpe que nunca llego. Sólo había un absoluto silencio, acompañado quizás, de la suave brisa fuera de la ventana y el tráfico lejano de un Londres que nunca duerme.

Aun así no abrí los ojos, estaba un tanto confundido, pero algo en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que en realidad no estaba en _inminente peligro de muerte_. Sólo por eso (y porque de nada serviría seguir quedándome aquí) me levante, despacio aún en la completa obscuridad, mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero no tenía tiempo para pequeñeces.

La boca me sabía a vino, cometa del 2001 si podía recordar bien. La habitación, por otra parte, estaba impregnada de una colonia, cara, pretenciosa y familiar. La maldita colonia de Mycroft Holmes, mi muy querido hermano, que debió haberme drogado ayer en el club Diogenes. Nunca debí haber aceptado esa estúpida invitación "amistosa" para discutir temas "de interés mutuo", si lo hubiera ignorado a él y a todo su sequito de autos espías, ahora mismo no tendría un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios ni a un John Watson muy posiblemente en cólera esperándome en Baker Street.

Dejé que mi mano corriera por mi cabello, esperando sentir mis rizos desenredarse precariamente entre mis dedos. Pero no fue así, avanzaron rápido y pasaron de largo, me congelo un segundo la sensación del suave cuero cabelludo al tocar mis dedos, falto solo un parpadeo para tratar de llegar desesperadamente al baño. Pero las estúpidamente caras sabanas de mi hermano se enredaron por todas mis piernas haciéndome caer y obligándome a arrastrarme.

Llegue al baño y encendí el foco con un certero golpe a la pared, y allí, devolviéndome la mirada en el espejo estaba un pelirrojo, con zonas calvas, ojos fijos azul cielo y un rostro lleno de pecas. Las facciones eran familiares, facciones que desgraciadamente había visto toda mi vida.

Mycroft Holmes, mi hermano, mi querido hermano, el gordo imbécil que me había drogado con algo alucinógeno, que seguramente salió de sus estúpidos laboratorios secretos, Baskerville o alguna cosa así. Lo mataré, con mis propias manos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la presión en mi pecho era un arranque de ira (o de ansiedad, no estaba seguro) me incliné sobre el lavabo, odiando el modo en el que el reflejo me seguía. Pero la puerta abrirse y cerrarse me detuvo de estrellar lo primero que encontrara contra el espejo. Eran pasos pesados, se arrastraban ligeramente, demasiado cansado para seguir avanzando se dejó caer en el sofá de la entrada y lo que sea que cargara (un maletín, lleno de papeles si podía escuchar bien) se estrelló contra el piso. Era alguien conocido, alguien a quien los guardaespaldas de Mycroft permitirían entrar en su casa, un martes, a las 3am.

Eso, aunque jamás lo admitiré si lo preguntan. Era más interesante que la droga alucinógena de Baskerville.

Acomodé la camisa blanca que se había revuelto con mi carrera histérica y salí despacio, cualquier otra actitud sería impropia de Mycroft.

—Myc, no pensé que estarías en casa.

Droga alucinógena, seguro.

No podía ser Lestrade quien estaba recostado en toda su extensión en el carísimo sillón de diseñador de mi hermano, con los zapatos sobre su alfombra importada, con su gabardina tirada junto a la puerta. De cualquier otra persona sería aceptable, el primer ministro ruso incluso, aún con sus políticas homofóbicas, pero no Lestrade y mucho menos llamándole "_Myc"_

—Detective Inspector—cerré la distancia, sentándome pulcramente en el sillón delante de Lestrade, él se rió ligeramente; —Buenas noches—se incorporó, lentamente, demasiado cansado para hacerlo, cruzo las piernas, estirando los brazos detrás de él, recargándose y mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

—Buenas noches, Mr. Holmes, ¿tuvo un buen viaje?—Sonrió, mostrándome todos los dientes, tuve que reprimirme para evitar cualquier ceño.

—Ya conoce el clima de América, es todo menos estable—. Se rio, ligueramente, alcé con sutilices una de mis cejas, manteniéndome dentro del personaje.

—Espero que los burócratas hayan aceptado todas sus propuestas, Mr. Holmes—asentí, él sabía más o menos a que había ido Mycroft. —Aunque si fuera a América en lugar de ir a Hong Kong, dudo que le hubieran hecho mucho caso—. Y sabía a donde había ido, sonreí de manera política, Mycroft la usaba, sobre todo, cuando se había quedado sin palabras. —¿Salió todo bien, Myc?

Lestrade se levantó, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo, dando dos zancadas largas antes de pararse delante de mí, alcé la vista, esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento, sólo sonrió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Diremos que no fue la impresión lo que me paralizó, que era mi plan congelarme para evitar levantar sospechas, aun cuando Lestrade me rodeó con sus brazos (a mi hermano) y puso su cara en el hueco de mi hombro (en el de mi hermano) causando ligeras cosquillas por la proximidad (a mi)

—Te extrañe, Myc, muchísimo—. No pareció necesitar respuesta a eso, ni permiso ni absolutamente nada, para besar ligeramente mi oreja.

Podía soportar muchas cosas: no comer durante días, no dormir durante semanas, incluso ver a mi hermano todos los días. Pero a Lestrade, besando despacio mi oreja (o la de mi hermano; ¿Qué más da?) era demasiado, incluso para mí.

Solamente necesité moverme unos centímetros para que parara, se separara un poco de mí y me mirara frunciendo el ceño.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, Lestrade—. No hubo expresión alguna, más que un ligero asentimiento antes de levantarse y salir a la cocina.

El ligero golpeteo de las cazuelas, el agua correr y el ligero sonido del celular de Lestrade fue lo único que se escuchó los siguientes minutos. Sea lo que sea que Lestrade esté haciendo en la cocina (y en la casa de Mycroft en general) no era nada inocente.

—Muero por café, ¿gustas uno? —Me levanté, caminando despacio hacia la puerta, asentí despacio, él sonrió. —¿Pastelillo?

—De chocolate—. Volvió a mirarme, sonrió y se giró de nuevo al refrigerador.

—¿Viste a Sherlock hoy? —Preguntó aún con la cabeza dentro el refrigerador. —No parecía odiarme cuando nos vimos en Yard, ¿seguro que entendió en qué consiste todo esto? —Dijo, mientras me entregaba el pastel y hacía un círculo vago en el aire.

—Estoy seguro que lo entendió—miré mi taza, ¿entender qué?

—¿Y acepto nuestra relación?

Nuestra, es posesivo de primera persona en plural, indica que al nombre que acompaña pertenece, se relaciona, está asociado a.

Re-la-ción. Relación, viene del latín relatio, formada con el prefijo re- (indica reiteración), la raíz lat- (llevar algo) y el sufijo tio- (-ción=acción y efecto). En conjunto sería algo como "acción y efecto de llevar algo otra vez".

_¿Nuestra relación?, _¿a eso se refería Lestrade?, ¿la acción y efecto posesivo de primera persona en plural de llevar algo varías veces?

—No haces un muy buen trabajo—. Alce la vista, justo a tiempo para escuchar como la ventana detrás de Lestrade se cerraba con un fuerte golpe, así mismo el resto de ventanas y puertas de la casa, causaron el mismo estruendo. El inspector me miró, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y la taza de café descansando sobre la barra.

—¿Comando de seguridad?—. Asintió.

—Cierra la casa de 24 horas a dos semanas, dependiendo la necesidad de quien la activa, es decir yo—. Asentí ligeramente. —Estaremos aquí dos largas semanas, a menos que realmente seas Mycroft.

—Sólo Mycroft Holmes conoce la contraseña, ¿ni siquiera tú?—Él sonrió.

—Ni siquiera yo.

—¿Qué me delató?—No había motivo por el cual debía fingir más, y tampoco era como si pudiera saltar ahora y decir "¡Soy Sherlock!" sin que me disparara con el arma que mantenía sobre su pierna derecha. Sonreí.

—Mycroft no anda descalzo por la casa, suele llamarme Gregory, no Lestrade, detesta tomar café, dice que me dará un ataque si sigo haciéndolo, y está a dieta, no la rompe delante de mí—. Asentí despacio, tomando la taza con mis manos.

—Me has revelado demasiada información sobre Mycroft Holmes.

—No saldrás vivo de aquí—. Se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su café.

Mire alrededor, antes de volver la mirada a Lestrade, parecía cansado, pero me miraba fijamente con su cabeza sobre su mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás en ésta relación con Mycroft Holmes?—Él alzó la ceja, casi de manera burlona.

—¿Esperas que te lo diga?

—No saldré vivo de aquí.

Me miró rodando los ojos, observando detrás de mí, antes de inhalar y volver a verme.

—Serán dos años a partir del próximo mes.

Tuve que detener mi cabeza que comenzaba a correr en todas direcciones. ¿Habían empezado antes o después de mi hospitalización por ese tiro perdido?, ¿había tenido algo que ver?, rezaba que no fuera un pago por haber salvado mi vida, (de manera deficiente si me atrevía a admitirlo).

¿O fue cuando Lestrade recibió esa bala en la pierna? Mycroft parecía demasiado consternado esa vez.

Oh dios, habían comenzado allí.

—Por lo que entendí—dije, tratando de mantener la compostura; —¿Apenas le dirán a su hermano menor?—Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—¿Vendrás a decirme lo que es y no correcto?—No abrí la boca, si conocía lo suficiente a Lestrade… —Sherlock ha tenido sus propios problemas, creímos que sería más fácil para todos solo… no gritarlo a los 4 vientos, hay imbéciles como tú que buscan acabar con Mycroft, y el mismo Sherlock pudo haberlo tomado mal—. Se rompería muy fácil.

—Además de que supusieron que no llegarían muy lejos.

—Horarios y trabajos atrapantes—. Se rio, antes de levantarse tomarme del brazo empujándome a la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Se acabó el Lestrade amistoso?—Me lanzó contra el sofá, antes de seguir hasta la puerta dándome la espalda. —Ese es un mal comportamiento policiaco, Lestrade. ¿Darle la espalda a tu contrincante? —El canoso se giró.

—No me has atacado todavía, o me necesitas con vida o no tienes un arma contigo.

—¿Por cuál te inclinas, Lestrade?

—No tienes un arma encima, lo revise.

Me crucé de piernas y brazos, Lestrade me miró largamente antes de golpear dos veces la puerta, el otro lado le regreso dos golpes, una pausa y otro golpe. Habían llamado a Sherlock y a John, me habían llamado _a mí_.

—Llego la caballería—. Dijo cuando comenzó a golpear la puerta, código Morse. Los golpes pararon, y dos minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

—Creí que dijiste que nadie tenía la contraseña.

—Se envía un mensaje automático al celular de Sherlock, codificado de alguna manera que solo el verdadero Sherlock entendería, tiene la clave para resolver la contraseña de la casa—. Ese era el nivel de confianza que me tenía Mycroft, me abrumo por completo.

Antes de siquiera poder bloquearme (o saltar a la acción) mi verdadero cuerpo fue lanzado a través de la puerta, con un John apuntándole a la espalda, Lestrade frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué ocurre, Greg, pero él no es Sherlock.

Se giró de golpe conmigo, tomándome del cuello de la camisa y alzándome violentamente. —¿Dónde los tienes?—Cerré la boca, tampoco estaba muy seguro qué de ocurría en realidad —¡Dónde!

—Gregory—, murmuro mi cuerpo, John seguía apuntándole, el canoso bajo la mirada—es una explicación un tanto confidencial, ¿podrías evitar que el Dr. Watson mate a alguien?—El canoso se giró, tirando de tu camisa.

—¿Qué se supone que está ocurrido? ¿Qué hicieron para suplantarlos? ¿Por qué? —Miré a mi cuerpo, el me devolvió la mirada, parpadeo dos veces, una pausa, alzó ligeramente la ceja izquierda y levantó la comisura de su labio. Era Mycroft, en mi cuerpo.

—John, tienes que bajar el arma—. John me miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sorprendido de mi descaro al hablarle. —Sherlock sabrá explicarlo—. Bajó el arma, lentamente, aunque no la soltó, Mycroft se levantó, siendo empujado por John quien volvió a apuntarnos y Lestrade nos miraba con los brazos cruzados.

—Comiencen—. Era como un extraño espejo, excepto porque el reflejo era totalmente independiente y me hablaba en código.

Solamente nosotros podíamos entenderlo, lo habíamos inventado cuando tenía cuatro años y nuestra madre me dijo que dejara de gritar por la casa.

Bueno, no hacía falta gritar, solamente mover músculos faciales específicos.

Lestrade me empujó ligeramente, medio minuto después, lo miré, frunciendo el ceño. —Sin jueguitos, ¿qué se estaban diciendo? —John lo miró, Mycroft ya lo estaba haciendo. —Mycroft me contó que es posible hablar únicamente con facciones—, le explicó a John, quien parecía un poco incrédulo. —Lo hace con… Sherlock—. Me miró de nuevo, luego a Mycroft.

Asentimos ligeramente, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, John bajó el arma de nuevo.

—Gregory, la primera vez que nos conocimos, me sometiste contra el piso por haber tratado de sobornarte para darme información sobre Sherlock, no aceptaste, pero aceptaste ir a comer… al menos la 11va vez que te lo pregunte, cumplimos en 3 semanas 5 días dos años de relación—. Me giré por inercia hacia Mycroft, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por cierto, gracias por avisarme antes.

—Supuse que lo deducirías, te di _dos años._

Lestrade abrió totalmente sus ojos, John me observó fijamente, rodé los ojos, dejando que todo el aire escapara de mis pulmones.

—"Ten, toma el mío" fueron las primeras palabras que me dijiste.

Bajó el arma y terminó soltándola, cubriéndose después la cara con su mano, estaba a punto de tener un ataque, Lestrade lo tocó y el asintió despacio.

—¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí? —Apenas podía contenerse, miré a Mycroft quien me devolvió la mirada.

—Sherlock debió haber tocado lo que MI6 me envió a mi despacho.

—¿Qué era? —Lestrade lo observó fijo y el negó.

—Confidencial.

—No vengas con estupideces, Mycroft, ¿qué era? ¿Tiene solución?—Mi hermano miró a John y asintió.

—Es un… aparato de alta tecnología espía, al tocarlo, la siguiente persona que toques, se convertirá en ti y viceversa, dura hasta que vuelvas a tocar a la persona, aunque tarda 15 minutos en hacer efecto—. Dijo mientras miraba su mano.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza, y despertar teniendo más cabello, más rizos, menos peso y un John Watson sujetándome con fuerza diciéndome lo imbécil que era.

Esto, definitivamente era más familiar.

* * *

Ignoren ese espantoso y soso final, no se me ocurría que escribir y fue casi como "Vale! tú" Espero les allá gustado y todas esas cosas por las que me esforcé c:

SCOTLAND YARD!

Tenshi.


End file.
